


The Champion

by Digitalwave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing at the gates of Hell, Steve knew that he couldn't save everyone. Didn't mean he wouldn't try though and, if he couldn't, he'd damn sure avenge them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The character in this artwork remains the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.
> 
> This piece came about from another unused concept idea for one of the Big Bangs I worked on this year. Again, I didn't want to just abandon it so here is the finished piece. I really hope that you like him. :)


End file.
